The fifth gem
by Sunblast X
Summary: We all know who the four crystal gems are: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. But what would it be like if their was a fifth member of the team? Join the newest member of the crystal gems as they work together to protect earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, my very first **_**Steven Universe **_**story. I've written fanfics before, but never for this show. Let's hope I do well for my first story on this archive.**

_**-Earth-**_

It was a dark and starry night. All were asleep in bed... but then. A blue streak of light shot through the sky as if it were a shooting star. It soon entered earth's atmosphere and crashed into the ground. Soon the light from the mysterious item dissipated, revealing a person...

_**-Morning in beach city- **_

It was an average day in the city of Beach City. Well, as average as you can get in the life of Steven Universe. So far his morning started off normal, and now he was going to one of his favorite food places.

"Hey Fryman!" He greeted the head fry cook who was also one of his friends.

"Hey Steven. Let me guess: you want the bits" The fryman said with a smile.

"Yes please" Steven replied with an equal smile. The fryman quick put the fry bits into a bag and handed them to Steven. "Thanks" Steven said, and then walked off. "Hm... I what the other gems are up to" he said to himself while eating his fry bits.

_**-The Gem house- **_

There was a house near the beach. Not only was it the place where Steven lived, but it was also the home of the crystal gems. There were three gems: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Garnet was the leader who rarely talks. Amethyst was the fun-loving, playful one who liked to joke around. And Pearl was... the boring killjoy. They were the protectors of humanity. In fact, Steven himself was a crystal gem. A half gem, but a gem nonetheless. And at this very moment, Garnet and Pearl were on a mission searching for a rare item. Amethyst was however, was back at home sitting at the counter with her arms rested on it. Just then, Garnet and Pearl came back from their mission.

"Hi Amethyst, we're back from the mission" Pearl told her with a light smile.

"Were you successful?" Amethyst asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes" Garnet spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, noticing she wasn't being her normal, goofy self.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this one gem that I used to know..." She told her.

"Well-"

"Guys!" Steven burst through the door, cutting Pearl off from her sentence. "Something's wrong!" he yelled.

"What is it, Steven?" Amethyst asked him.

"There's a giant rock snake near the park" he told them.

"Let's go Gems!" Garnet said and they ran out the door.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Steven said as he followed them.

_**-The park- **_

The Gems had soon made it to the park where Steven had told them the monster was. And to put it simply, there was serious damage done to the ground.

"Where is it?" Amethyst asked, realizing there was no monster.

"It was here. I saw it while I was passing by, eating my fry bits" Steven said.

"Well it has to be here somewhere. Giant creatures don't just vanish into thin air" Pearl said. Suddenly, the ground stated shaking. It was then that the creature that Steven had described had appeared above ground.

"Told ya" he said quickly.

"Gems! Weapons!" Garnet said on command. They used the gems on their bodies to summon their weapons. Garnet had gauntlets, Pearl had a spear-sword thing, and Amethyst had a whip.

"Steven, stay back" Pearl told the young gem. The rock snake made its first move by using it's tail to try and knock them away. However, this did nothing due to Garnet grabbing its tail with her hands. She then tossed it into the air. This gave Pearl the chance to throw her weapon at the snake. Unfortunately, used the snake used this opportunity to dive back into the ground, avoiding Pearl's weapon at the last second.

"Oh no you don't!" Amethyst said, grabbing the snake by the tail with her whip. She used her might to pull it out of the ground. When it landed it hissed with a shake of its tail. The snake soon opened it's mouth wider and fired three balls of green energy. The gems acted quickly and dodged.

"Wow. This thing is pretty strong" Pearl said. The snake turned it's attention to Steven and raised it's tail.

"Steven!" The three gems shouted simultaneously as the snakes tail was about to slam down. Steven was too nervous to move. He shut his eyes tight, expecting the attack. However, he felt nothing. All he heard was a clash of metal.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. He looked up to see the attack of the snake's tail was being blocked. The odd part was, it wasn't one of the girls protecting him. In fact, it was some one new entirely. The person had a wind blown black haircut with a piece of hair sticking out in front of it's forehead. The figure was also wearing a blue shirt, black pants, black and white boots, silver shoulder pads on both shoulders, black and blue bracers on his lower arms, black fingerless gloves, and on it's shirt was a white star in the center of the chest area. Its skin color was a light shade of blue as well. The other gems had surprised looks on their faces. This warrior had saved Steven. Not only that, but it was a guy too. But what was most surprising of all was his weapon. In his right hand was a double-sided battle axe, and in the center of the axe was a blue gemstone. This guy wasn't just an warrior. This guy was a crystal gem.

"You guys look like you could use some help" he said with a smirk. He deflected the snakes tail and prepared for battle. The snake hissed. He just snickered, ready to face this thing. His opponent slammed it's tail on to the ground, making rocks come up from under the ground. He used this to his advantage as he leapt into the air. Once at the same level as his rocky foe, he brought his weapon up and slammed it down on to it's head. This damaged the enemy, but not enough to where it would be destroyed. He landed on to the ground and the snake his angrily at him. The snake opened it's mouth and energy began to fill it once more.

"Watch out!" Pearl warned him. The snake fired three shots of energy once more. The new gem countered by spinning his axe in front of him like a fan. This caused the blasts to be reflected back the monster itself, causing it to be stunned by its own attack.

"It's over now" He said. He then did something that would surprise the others once more. He had made the handle go from staff-like to gun like, and the blades of the axe spreader out further with electricity surging through the gaps of the blades, turning his axe into a crossbow. "Ready!" he shouted, aiming his crossbow into the snakes open mouth. "Fire!" he shouted, pulling the trigger of the crossbow, shooting lightning bolt type arrow into the enemy's mouth, causing it to explode in a flash of light. Once the light dissipated, a small gem rolled over to him. He put away his weapon and picked up the gem in his right hand, sending it away. The other gems put their weapons away as well as they walked up to him.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked him.

"Don't you know? I'm a crystal gem just like you guys" he told them, smiling.

"Then where's your gem?" she asked. He lifted up his shirt to show them his gem which was embedded in the center of his chest. He then pulled it back down. "So there are other gems" Pearl said with hand almost over her mouth.

"Yes. And this one is male no less" Garnet said.

"Hey, do any of you know who this guy is?" Steven asked. Garnet and Pearl shook their heads. Amethyst however, looked as if she knew him.

"Is it really you?" she asked, walking up to him.

"It is" he said, looking as if he knew her as well.

"Cobalt!" she said with joy, hugging him in an embrace.

"Hey, long time no see, Amethyst" he said, returning the friendly hug.

"Amethyst, you know this guy?" Pearl asked with a questioned look.

"Oh yeah, Cobalt and I go WAY back" she told her. Cobalt smiled lightly. This could get interesting.

**And there you have chapter 1 of my first **_**Steven Universe**_** story. Hope you guys all liked it.**

**Remember to read, review, and favorite/follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, Chapter 2 of this story. If you're wondering just who Cobalt is, this chapter should help clear things up.**

_**-The gem house- **_

"It's good see you again, Cobalt" Amethyst said, walking beside him as she and the others walked in the house.

"Same here" he told her.

"So how is it that you two know each other?" Pearl asked them as they both sat next to each other on the counter.

"Oh, before you, me, Garnet, and Rose were sent to protect Earth, Cobalt and I used to hangout with each other" Amethyst told her.

"So what happened to the planet you were sent to protect?" Pearl asked Cobalt, wondering why he was suddenly on earth.

"It was destroyed" he told her. They all gave him confused looks. "Yeah... turns out the planet I was sent to protect was destoryed due to the inhabitants using up all of their natural resources. That eventually caused the people to die out" he told them.

"Whoa! How did you survive?!" Steven asked, amazed.

"Oh, that's easy. Once I realized that there was no chance of saving the planet of its own destruction, I sealed myself inside of my gem and headed to the closest planet with life on it. Which in this case is Earth" Cobalt explained to him.

"But there's one thing I still don't understand. How were you able to turn your axe into a crossbow?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh..."

"Enough with the questions, Pearl. Let's just enjoy the fact that we have a new member of our team" Amethyst said, saving Cobalt from another one of Pearl's questions. "Come on, Cobalt, I'll show you around the city" she said while grabbing his hand, pulling him outside as she ran. Once the two were gone one of the others spoke up.

"That Cobalt guy seem pretty cool" Steven said, smiling.

_**-Ice cream shop- **_

Amethyst had been showing Cobalt around the city, including some of her favorite places. The two were now sitting at the counter of an ice cream shop.

"One chocolate chunk and one peanut butter fudge" The waiter said as he handed them each their bowl of ice cream. The two gems thanked him.

"So Cobalt, can I ask you something?" Amethyst asked as she took a bite of her peanut butter fudge ice cream.

"Uh, sure" He said.

"When we fought that rock snake a few moments ago, how did you know where to find us?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest I didn't know you guys were there. I just so that thing from a distance and decide to do what I need to do" he told her, and then had some of his ice cream.

"Oh..." Amethyst looked off to the side. "Well in either case, it's good that you came when you did. We could use an extra member of our team" she said, looking back at him.

"Speaking of teammates, what's with the kid?" Cobalt asked.

"Oh, that's Steven. You see, my friend Rose Quartz had a child, but she had to give up her physical form to bring that child into the world. The child being Steven" she told him.

"So he's half gem?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Let me guess: he has no idea how to use his powers or summon his weapon whatsoever" he said.

"You got that right" she said, and then devoured her ice cream. "You gonna finish that?" she asked, noticing he barely ate any of his ice cream. He slid his bowl over to her, only to have it be quickly consumed.

"Wow, you really like ice cream" he said, smiling with amusement.

"I like a lot of Earth food" she told him. She then let out a belch. This made Cobalt chuckle a bit. "Hey, remember that game we used to play?" she asked with playful smirk. Cobalt's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me you want to play _that_ game" he said in an almost pleading tone. Amethyst smirk grew bigger.

_**-Gem house- **_

Garnet and Pearl were at the house. They had just come out of the crystal temple. Steven had left moments ago to spend time with his dad.

"We'll need his help for this" Pearl said to Garnet. All of a sudden a light blue mouse being chased by a light purple cat. "What the?" Pearl raised an eyebrow. The cat caught the mouse in its paws and scooped the mouse up in its mouth. The cat turned to Garnet and Pearl with a smile on its face, the mouse's blue tail hanging out the side of its mouth. You could also see that the cat contained a purple gemstone on its chest. "Amethyst, is Cobalt in your mouth?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded. "Well spit him out! We have a mission to accomplish" she told her, but Amethyst shook her head. Garnet bent down and pulled Cobalt out of Amethyst's mouth.

"Gross" Cobalt said as Garnet set him down, his mousey body covered in Amethyst's cat spit. "How come when ever we play that you always have to put me in your mouth?!" he asked his old friend.

"Because it's fun chasing you and hearing you beg me to spit you out" she told him with a playful smile. Cobalt rolled as he shape shifted back to his original form. Amethyst, who was still in cat form, sat on his lap and purred as she nuzzled his chest. This made him scratch her behind the ear.

"Enough, you two. We have to get going" Garnet told them.

"Alright, let's go" Amethyst said, and then shape shifted back to her original form as well. She got of Cobalt's lap and headed to the portal with Garnet and Pearl.

"Good luck guys" Cobalt said to them as he got up and began to walk away.

"Cobalt, wait! We need you for this" Pearl told him.

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Your weapon and skills might be useful for us just in case" Garnet said.

"They're right, Cobalt" Amethyst said, even though she didn't normally agree with Pearl on most things.

"Eh, what the hell?" he said with a shrug. He went to the teleporter in between Amethyst and Pearl.

"You've done this before, right?" Pearl asked him.

"Of course. I'm a crystal gem aren't I?" he asked rhetorically. Afterwards they soon teleported to the next destination.

_**-Grassy plains- **_

The four gems had been teleported to a grassy plain.

"So what is it that we're searching for?" Cobalt asked.

"A silver dragonfly" Garnet told him.

"_A dragonfly huh? I guess I've heard of worse treasures_" he said to himself in his head. "This won't be easy" he said.

"Completing missions never is" Amethyst said. They had eventually made it to a casam of floating rocks.

"Saw that coming" Cobalt said with a look of unamusement on his face.

"Let's cross" Garnet said. She then made it across the casam by hoping from rock to rock. Pearl did it in more graceful and elegant fashion. The only ones left were Cobalt and Amethyst.

"Ladies first" Cobalt told her, being a nice guy.

"Ok" she said, and then carried him over her shoulder, hoping from rock to rock. Once they were on the other side she set him down. "You're welcome, _lady_" she joked and chuckled.

"Shut up, Amethyst!" he said, blushing with both embarrassment and slight annoyance as he continued to walk forward.

_**-With Steven- **_

While the other gems were on their missions, Steven was with his dad Greg, helping him wash cars.

"So, Steven, how have things been with you and the gems?" Greg asked his half gem son.

"Fun as usual. And get this. We a new member of our team" he told him.

"Another gem?" his asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, and this one's a guy" Steven said.

"Huh. Guess that means you're not the only boy on the team anymore" his dad said.

"Guess not. But that's good thing because it shows that their might be other gems who are guys too" Steven said while scrubbing a car.

"Heh. Knowing the gems, their probably on a mission right now" Greg said with a chuckle.

_**-Back with the four gems- **_

After moments of walking and trudging, the gems had made it to...

"A cliff!?" Amethyst said in an irritated tone. "We made it all the way her for a stupid cliff!?" she said, still annoyed. All there were beyond this point were clouds and nothing else.

"Huh?" Cobalt noticed something beyond the clouds. He could barely see it, but he knew something was there. He stepped forward to get a better look. "Uh, guys? I think I see something" he said to them. The other stepped forward and got a better look as well.

"It's the temple of the silver dragonfly" Garnet said.

"How do we get across?" Pearl asked. Cobalt grabbed a rock and threw it over the edge, but the second he did the rock fell straight down.

"Well, turning into birds and flying is out" he said. He looked down and noticed there was writing on the ground. "Hey, look" he said. "To cross the gap and reach the temple, befriend the sleeping panda..." he read. "Panda?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. All of a sudden they heard a big yawn which made them turn their heads to the left. What they saw in fact, was a giant panda.

"How did we not notice that?" Amethyst asked with confused look on her face.

"We need to befriend it" Garnet said.

"Allow me" Cobalt said as he walked up to the sleeping panda. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" he said in a friendly tone as he scratched the bear behind its ear, which made it wake up. "You hungry?" he said, picking some bamboo out of the ground. The panda ate the bamboo and stood on all fours with a roar. It then walked to the edge of the cliff. It let out a loud roar which cleared the clouds and made a path to the temple.

"Ok, that takes care of our cloud situation. But we still have no way to get across" Pearl said. The panda walked up to her and put her on its back, then Garnet, then Amethyst, and finally Cobalt. The panda then walked back to the edge and took a step forward.

"What's it doing?" Pearl said with worry. Surprisingly, when it took that step it didn't fall. Instead it began walking as if there were an invisible pathway.

"A mystic panda, sweet!" Cobalt said. With the help of the panda, they had eventually made it to the temple of the silver dragonfly. Cobalt had told the panda to stay so they could have a way back to the other side.

_**-Within the temple- **_

The gems were inside the temple, walking up the spiral staircase.

"They're certainly are a lot of stairs" Cobalt said. "I hope this dragonfly is worth it" he added, hoping this mission wouldn't be for nothing.

"We're almost there" Garnet said. They had climbed many more steps, but they had soon made it to the top of the staircase. At the top of it was a single roofless room and in the center of it was a pedestal containing a small silver object upon it.

"There's the silver dragonfly we've been looking for, but..." Cobalt started hesitantly. The dragonfly was silver (obviously) and it had rubies for eyes. However, it seemed too easy to get. If there was one thing Cobalt knew, it was that treasure was _never _easy to get.

"Let's just grab it and go" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, wait!" Pearl tried to stop her, but as soon as Amethyst was about to reach for thing, they heard a monstrous roar. They had also heard the sound of giant wings beating. They looked to see a giant dragonfly fly down and swallow the silver dragonfly.

"Knew it. I knew it seemed too easy" Cobalt said. He then summoned his weapon, as did the other three. The dragonfly flew straight, but Garnet countered by punching it in the face which sent it hurling back. "I've got an idea. If we can slice its wings off, it should be more vulnerable to an attack" Cobalt said.

"Good idea. If Garnet can knock it down, then Amethyst can hold it back by grabbing its tail, leaving Cobalt free to slice its wings off" Pearl told them.

"And then one of us can deliver the finishing blow" Garnet stated.

"Right, let's do it!" Cobalt said. The dragonfly flew at them, only to be once again punched in the face by Garnet. This time however, it had its tail grabbed by Amethyst's whip.

"Now Cobalt!" Amethyst said. He nodded, and then leapt into the air, doing a front flip and landing on the giant bug's back

"Looks like you're about be _grounded_" Cobalt said, making as he raised his axe. He swung his weapon in both directions, cutting off its wings which caused the beast to roar in pain. Cobalt did a back flip off of the monster and landed between Garnet and Amethyst. "Alright Pearl, finish it off!" he told her. Pearl aimed her spear-sword and threw it at the dragonfly's forehead, causing it to explode. Although, the explosion caused them to be covered in goo. They put away their weapons and Cobalt grabbed the metallic silver dragonfly. He smiled at the others.

_**-The gem house- **_

With their mission done, the gems teleported back to the house. And as if on cue, they were met by Steven running into the house.

"Hey guys. Did you go on another mission?" Steven greeted his team with a question.

"Yeah, we had to go get a silver dragonfly" Cobalt told him, showing him the metal bug in his hand.

"Cool!" Steven said, amazed.

"Yep. Well, see you guys" he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amethyst asked him.

"Wherever. I don't really have a place to stay, so I might as well go" he said.

"No. You're a gem" Garnet said.

"Huh?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

"I think what Garnet's saying is, you can stay with us. Considering you're a crystal gem and all" Pearl explained.

"Uh, ok... but I where exactly am I going to be living? Last I checked the crystal temple only has four rooms, and I am _not _living in a pink room" Cobalt said, referring to Rose Quartz's room.

"You can stay with me in my room" Amethyst offered. She walked him to the door of the crystal temple and opened it to her room.

"Uhh..." he saw what her room looked like.

"I know, its a little messy. But you'll get used to it" she told him. Amethyst then sat down on her bed and patted it with her hand to tell Cobalt to sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat down. "I've missed you, Cobalt" Amethyst said, hugging him around the waist with her eyes closed and a smile, her head rested on his chest. Cobalt quietly returned the hug.

_"Looks like I'm staying here on Earth. And I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more... interesting"_ Cobalt said in his mind as he continued to embrace his friend in a hug.

**Chapter 2, finally done. Hope you all enjoyed it. And now you all know who Cobalt is (sort of). Anyway, see you all in chapter 3.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
